Ripto FTW!
by Thousand-Eyed Zacktas
Summary: Part 2 of my "Enter the Riptoc" series.
1. Chapter 1

The time was 8:00 am. The streets around Ouran Academy were bustling with students hurrying off to class like everyday. Everything seemed to be normal, all except for the teenager, average height, athletic build, knee length lab coat, short spiky blonde hair, abnormally large purple funny pack with a gengar's face printed on it, and sunglasses who was looking through binoculars and standing high atop on one of the Ouran Clock Tower's hour hand all the while managing to balance himself perfectly. "So when we find Matomari we find the pocket dimensions he's been sucking other dimensions and heroes into then hiding them?" Ripto asked poping out from the fanny pack then looking up at the youth. "You sure you can spot a shapeshifter in that huge crowd down there?"

"Exactly! Wait! Uh..."

"Don't tell me you didn't know he could shapeshift?"

"Of course I did. I was just testing you." Benjamin growled as he stuffed the binoculars into his jacket.

Ripto sighed, but didn't do anything else. "This doofus is seriously trying to play hide and seek with a shapeshifter in this heavy populated place." He thought, looking at Benjamin thinking of another plan.

"We should totally armor digivolve Elizabeth to Kabukimon so she can actually help with this plan." said a voice from above Benjamin. "Because she is such a awesome minion."

"who said that?" ripto asked, as he and Benjamin began looking for the source of the voice.

"Elizabeth," Benjamin said, rolling his eyes as he looked up and saw a Gatomon wearing a top hat hanging by her. "We've been over this you would do more harm then good at a Armor level.".

A evil idea then came to ripto's head. "I have an idea of what she can be though." He laughed, an evil smile covering his face.

"Oh?" Benjamin asked, raising a eyebrow in interest.

Ripto then whispered something into Benjamin's ear that made a evil smile now cover his face.

"this can't be good." Elizabeth stated, a look of worry on his face as her Master finger signaled to come closer.

(Later-Mori was sitting at a park bench ready to have his lunch, a bento box filled with all sorts of delicious looking food spread out on a napkin on his lap.

"Its such a beautiful day." he said, taking in all the beautiful sights and smells of summer as unknown to him, Elizabeth was sneaking up from the bushes behind him holding a Hammer Bro. Hammer.

"Hush now little baby don't say a word..." Elizabeth began to softly sing the lullaby everyone knows so well, tears starting to form in her eyes as she slowly raised the hammer above her head. She couldn't believe she was bringing herself to harm another living being just for a article of clothing for a disguise.

"Maybe if I make the strike quick. He won't feel anything." Elizabeth thought.

"Y-you have the voice of an angel," came a voice that startled her.

She opened her eyes to see Mori flashing her a simple smile. "Are you alright?".

The question caught her off guard causing her to drop her hammer out of shock, she wasn't used to people caring for her well-being. She shrugged it off, "Y-Yes, I'm fine."

His stare intensified, "I t-think I love you.".

"I cannot love you in this form...I-im sorry."

"W-we could make it work."

"We are from two different worlds. I'm from a world of digital monsters and magic users and your from this world... This is how it supposed to be... Goodbye."

And with that, Elizabeth disappeared into the bushes leaving Mori only to find a Hammer that read "Property of Elizabeth" on the side to remember her with.

Mori began weeping as he firmly held the souvenir in the palm of his hand never wanting to let it go, his heart felling like it had been broke in two. "If only It could have worked,..." He sobbed, the flood gates now on full blast. "IF ONLY IT COULD HAVE WORKED!" He proclaimed defiantly at the now darkening skies above, as he fell to the ground on his knees as rain now fell like bullets as the thunder returned his cries and the lighting cracked like glass.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your lucky I was there yesterday before you messed up everything," snapped Benjamin. "Good thing I showed up to alter your appearance to think you were the most beautiful girl he ever saw and the hammer into a notebook.".

"That is what I meant when I told that boy I couldn't love him in this form..." sighed a petite girl with long, straight black hair, and emerald green eyes in her head as she sat at a vanity mirror brushing her hair in the middle of a old Victorian bedroom filled with various creepy looking furniture and a fireplace.

"Now get some sleep you start Ouran Academy tomorrow." Benjamin said, as he walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

"Hey Ripto," he called as he walked down the stairs. "did you find any of those uniforms?"

"Yeah I found a ton in this one room." ripto replied. "The only thing blocking me was a door."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she stared at the huge Academy in the distance. Ouran Academy was her new school and starting tomorrow, she was fresh meat.


	3. Chapter 3

All Elizabeth could hear were whispers as she walked onto the stage looking a little more like a Piedmon. Then she heard oooh's and awww's as a large commotion was started over her presence. She raised a hand to silence the crowd of Soulmon. The whispering stopped as a spot light came on with a low "click", Elizabeth closed her eyes to avoid being blinded by the light. The crowd burst into cheers as Elizabeth unleashed fireworks upon fireworks from both of her hands and lit up the air above their heads with colorful shapes and patterns.

"Oh, look at those happy faces," she thought, smiling to herself as she looked out at the happy crowd gawking at the firework show she was putting on. "For all my life, all I've wanted to do was be evil like Master but maybe making people happy could be a good alternative."

A door was heard opening behind her, causing for a startled yelp to escape her throat as the Soulmon blended into the shadows to escape being seen and to ly in waiting in case their master, Elizabeth needed a helping hand should a fight break out.

Elizabeth spun around only to come face to face with a brunette. The brunette let out a soft giggle as she examined Elizabeth's get up and the witch hats she saw lingering in the shadows.

"I figured by the way Takashi said you talked you'd be with the black magic club." The brunette said still chuckling and gesturing towards the hats. "I see you had a member increase... What'd you guys do? Switch out your robes for hats?".

Elizabeth was puzzled at this statement. "What is this girl talking about?" She thought as she scratched her head looking confused.

"I guess she's never see a Soulmon.". Elizabeth thought, now shrugging off the thought.

"Oh, where are my manners I'm Haruhi." The brunette said. She extended a hand towards Elizabeth.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you, Haruhi. I'm Elizabeth." She began to say, turning to walk back towards center stage. "Now if you excuse me I was in the middle of some-"

"Well I was just coming to say you should give Mori a chance. He's a really nice guy."

"Look Haruhi." Elizabeth sighed, rubbing her head with her head. "IT'd never work out between me and your friend. I'm sorry but those are the facts.".

"Could you just give it a try?" Haruhi asked, clasping her hands together and her eyes glistening with hope.

"Okay." Elizabeth sighed, her eyes now squinted at Haruhi. "You have till' the end of today to convince me otherwise."

"C'mon you need to see something then."

Elizabeth wanted to protest, but no sooner had those words left her lips, she was pulling her along with her to somewhere. Up ahead, a sigh read 'Music 3'. She looked to Haruhi for an answer, but she remained silent.


End file.
